1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cartridge in which fuel gas is filled and also relates to a driving tool such as a gas-combustion type nailing machine which explosively combusts fuel gas supplied from the fuel cartridge to thereby drive a striking mechanism.
2. Background Art
In a first example of the known coupling portion of a fuel cartridge to a machine main body, a passage communicating from a coupling portion to a fuel measuring device is formed on the machine main body side having the coupling portion for connecting the fuel cartridge so that fuel supplied from the fuel cartridge is supplied to the combustion chamber of the machine via the fuel measuring device. The fuel cartridge is coupled via the coupling portion in a manner that a male nozzle member having a nozzle opening at the center of a projection portion on the fuel cartridge side and a female nozzle member having a nozzle opening at the center of the projection portion at the lower portion of a solenoid on the machine main body side are pushed and inserted into a seal holder housing a seal member which is a coupling member capable of being held by a bush member at the lower portion of the solenoid (see a patent document 1, for example).
In a second example, an adaptor housing a seal member at the time of coupling is set on the nozzle side of a fuel cartridge, whereby the nozzle (fuel cell system) is protected from the outside by the adaptor. The fuel cartridge is attached in a manner that when the fuel cartridge disposed in a fuel cell chamber is pushed in toward one direction, lugs at the outer periphery of the nozzle engage with locking tangs of a latch disposed within the cell chamber. The fuel cartridge is detached in a manner that the locking tangs are disengaged from the lugs at the outer periphery of the nozzle by operating a push button for the latch (see a patent document 2, for example).    [Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,085    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2002-192479
In the first example, in a state that the fuel cartridge is not coupled, the passage of the coupling portion on the machine main body side is opened and further the seal portion of the nozzle of the seal holder as the coupling member is also placed in an exposed state. Thus, dust etc. likely enters into these portions to thereby cause a trouble in the fuel measuring device and the seal portion of the nozzle. Further, since the male nozzle member pushed and inserted into the seal holder is firmly held by the sliding resistor at the seal portion, the nozzle member does not restore to the initial position by a returning load of the nozzle portion of the fuel cartridge at the time of detaching the fuel cartridge. Thus, since it is required to pull out the fuel cartridge at the time of detaching the fuel cartridge, the operability of the attachment/detachment of the cartridge is not good.
In the second example, since the adaptor has the complicated structure and also the structure for attaching/detaching the fuel cartridge is complicated, the attachment/detachment property of the cartridge is not good.